1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical element such as a light guide plate, an image display device, and a method for manufacturing the optical element and the image display device.
2. Related Art
A virtual image display has a light source and a transmission type display element (e.g., LCD, OLED) that transmits light emitted from the light source. JP-T-2003-536102 proposes a virtual image display device that includes a light source emitting, as light including information, display light and a light guide plate disposed so as to reflect or diffract, toward a viewer, the light including the information so that a virtual image formed by the light guide plate is viewable in the front of the viewer.
According to JP-T-2003-536102, for example, a light guide plate having a multilayer structure is used as a light guide plate including a transflective layer. However, in the case of manufacturing a light guide plate having a multilayer structure, it is difficult to achieve accuracy in flatness and a mirror surface on the front and rear surfaces of the light guide plate. Furthermore, in the case of a multilayer structure, the transflective layer is exposed, and therefore there is a risk of film degradation.